


My little romance

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [59]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Being an Idiot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian and Mickey's anniversary is approaching. Ian wants one thing from Mickey for their special day - he wants Mickey to be a little romantic.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	My little romance

Mickey always felt comfortable in the Gallagher house. More comfortable than at home at least. He didn't care what the other Gallagher's thought about his behaviour or about his staying here. The first time he stayed here for a few days in a row was after he got married to Svetlana and brought Ian back home. Now the situation was completely different anyways. 

Svetlana was gone, and, since they were both released from prison, Mickey lived in Ian's house with him, as his official boyfriend. Of course, the house was always packed with people, but so was his old home. Here he at least didn't get beaten up. He spent some time with Ian's brothers and occasionally he and Ian babysat Ian's niece when Debbie was out and about doing shit, or wanted to have a night off to make out with Mickey's cousin underneath the L. 

Mickey came home from work as security guard in the mall and went upstairs to his and Ian's room. A great difference to their situation when Mickey had stayed here years ago – no blowjobs with Ian's brothers in the room, they had their own space. 

Mickey came into the room, where Ian lay on their bed and was reading a book. He looked up at smiled at Mickey, "Hey, had fun at work?"   
"Yeah, there was this bitch trying to steal a really fugly dress", he said while changing from his working clothes into one of Ian's huge shirts and some sweatpants, "I got to chase her down the mall and threat her, it was fun. Also, I completed my work out for the day with that"   
"Your work out so you look good for me"   
"Sure, just for you, fuckhead", Mickey smirked and jumped on the bed to land lying next to his boyfriend. Ian chuckled and kissed his forehead. 

Mickey rested his head on Ian's shoulder.   
"Thought reading these thick ass books is just a prison activity."  
"Believe it or not, books don't only exist in prisons", Ian smiled  
Mickey smirked and looked up at him "Mhmm, speaking off prison activities and thick asses...", he leaned up to kiss him. 

Ian smiled and gently pushed him away from him again.   
"Just let me finish this chapter.", he whispered.  
"How many pages?"   
"Four, but I'll be quick." 

Mickey rolled his eyes and lay back down on his shoulder.   
Ian kept reading, but eventually put the book down before finishing the chapter.   
"What? You realised it's boring?"   
"No, Mick, uhm, I want to talk about something"   
"You want to talk about something before you fucked me into a good mood, you sure that's a good strategy?", he smirked. 

"I don't think it's such a big issue, that I have to rely on that."   
"What is it about?"   
"Our anniversary."   
Mickey sat up and looked at him with raised eyebrows, "What?"   
"Our anniversary. You know what a anniversary is, right? It's when people celebrate their relationship."   
"Yeah, I know what it is." 

Ian smiled, "But let me guess, you forgot that it's coming up"   
Mickey scoffed, "I think you're forgetting that we've never been in an official relationship for a year without a break-up in between. When is that anniversary supposed to be? The day we met, the day we fucked for the first time? The day I came out or when I showed up in your cell again when you managed to get your ginger ass thrown into prison?" 

Ian bit his bottom, thinking about all the different options that legit could be anniversaries. "Well, I was thinking about the coming out one. It's when we officially became a couple, at least in my book."   
"Until you broke up with me"   
"Mickey, it's been five years, can't we forget about that for a moment?"   
Mickey scoffed, "If I would have ever dumped your ass, you wouldn't let me forget about it either." 

Ian put the book away and pulled Mickey down to him, "You're right. But I'm not dumping you again. Could we now please talk about our anniversary? It's gonna be the first one we get to celebrate." 

"Okay, I guess I have to buy you a present, right?"   
Ian shook his head, "I don't want you to buy me something. But I have a wish regarding our anniversary."   
"Spit it out."   
"But you have to say yes."   
"I'm not promising anything, spit it out, what do you want? For the record, I'm not putting on weird underwear, I'm not calling you Daddy, and I'm not letting you hit me with a whip."   
"No, that's for Valentine's Day", Ian smirked, and Mickey rolled his eyes and got down from him. 

Ian looked at Mickey next to him and put his hand on the side of his face, "I want a little romance."   
"A little what?"   
"Romance. From you."   
"Please say you mean Chemical Romance, like the band."   
"No, Mick, I want you to do something romantic for me and-"   
"Okay what kind of books are you reading there?"   
"And", Ian resumed his sentence, ignoring Mickey's rude interruption, "I want you to not make fun of it. Okay? It doesn't have to be a grand gesture or out of a RomCom or Disney movie. Just a little bit of Romance without you making fun of it or making it over the top so it's ridiculous." 

Mickey looked at him sighed, he rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling.   
"I changed my mind about the whip-thing"   
"Mick, come on, it's important to me. I want your take on an romantic anniversary evening for the two of us. Make an effort." 

Mickey sighed, "Okay", he mumbled.   
"Really?"   
"Yes, you'll get your fucking romance... just for the record, though, what is the punishment if I'm not delivering?"   
"If you're not making an effort, you will miss out on something spectacular and you will have to wait until next year again."   
"Is it something sexually spectacular?"   
"not necessarily. And, just saying, romance doesn't mean sex."   
"What about heart-shaped cuffs though?"   
"Mick, no, I'm serious, don't make it sexual." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mickey had a hard time coming up with something for their anniversary - his take on a romantic evening in the middle of fucking winter. So his options were limited to staying in the house or taking him out for a dinner date. 

But just taking Ian to a restaurant wasn't him making an effort, right? It was the most basic thing anyone could do for a romantic evening. 

The idea eventually hit him, when he was cooking dinner for the entire Gallagher clan and Ian came home, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek and then stole the food from the pots with a teaspoon. 

Taking Ian out for dinner wasn't a lot of effort - creating a romantic dinner at home on the other hand... that was something Mickey could work with. 

The evening of their anniversary eventually rolled around. When Ian came home from work Mickey sent him upstairs and forbid him to come down for the next two hours. 

Mickey had thrown the rest of the Gallaghers out of the house and when he was alone downstairs, he cleaned the couch table and placed 4 candles on it, knives and forks and he even filled beer into glasses. He nervously lit a cigarette with one of the candles and went back to the kitchen. 

He was pan frying chicken, which he had prepared in the morning. He had cooked some rice already. Rice and chicken didnt sound like much but Mickey had a plan to make it anniversary worthy. 

He borrowed a heart shaped muffin mold from Veronica and placed the rice into it. He took two matching plates from the Gallaghers and managed to get a perfect rice heart on each plate. 

He smiled satisfied with himself. He quickly tested if the chicken was good, placed it around the rice hearts and then poured sauce around the hearts over the chicken. For the finish he took some peas, put them on the sides of the plates and then sprinkled a few on top of the hearts, like confetti. 

Mickey sighed when he looked at his little piece of art. If Ian didn't think this was effort, then Mickey couldn't help him anymore. 

"Ian, come down to the living room", he called.   
He heard Ian running downstairs in record time, Mickey looked at him grinning from the kitchen, "Hey, roadrunner. Sit down, I'll be right there." 

Ian smiled and sat down on the couch, he smiled at the candles, they were the only light source in the room. 

Mickey came to him a second later with the plates.   
"So, you wanted my take on romantic evening and well, cooking is the only good thing I can do except sex, so...", he bit his lip, feeling nervous all of a sudden - was this enough? Heart shaped food and a few candles? 

He put the plates down in front of Ian.   
Ian started smiling widely. Mcikey sat down next to him, Ian could see the nervousness clearly on his face. 

The Gallagher smiled and kissed him, "This is perfect, Mick"   
"Really?"   
"Yeah, it's exactly what I wanted.", he smiled and pecked his lips again.   
"Good, well, dig in before it gets cold." 

They started eating the delicious food.   
"This is so good, how did you get the rice into that shape?"   
"Muffin forms. I asked my sister what was the most romantic thing someone ever did for her and she said, the most romantic thing she heard of was this one dude she was banging, his girlfriend baked him heart shaped muffins and cookies that said 'I love you'. And since the ER is fairly unromantic, I thought I should cook instead of bake." 

Ian chuckled and kissed his cheek, "I love you"   
"I love you too, now eat" 

After they finished with the dinner Mickey lay down in Ian's arms on the couch.   
"This is really nice. Thank you Mickey."   
"So, do we get to the anniversary sex now?"   
"Not yet, sit up" 

Mickey sat yobagain confused, he actually just got comfortable on Ian. 

"Okay, uhm", Ian bit his bottom lip and look at him, the candles were almost burned down, "You remember five years ago when I broke up with you."   
"Yeah I remember, you don't need to remind me now, wrong time." 

"You remember the things I said, the disorder and stuff."   
Mickey swallowed, "Yes, I remember. You're not breaking up with me again, are you?"   
"No, of course not", Ian smiled, "Never again. But you told me you love me for the first time back then. And I said a bunch of stupid shit and I'm sorry for all of it. I didn't mean a word of it." 

Mickey smiled and looked down at the couch. 

"Do you remember what I said to you?"   
Mickey ran his hand through his black hair, he really didnt want to remember it. 

"I said, you gonna marry me, go down to the courthouse in some tuxes like a couple of old queens."  
Mickey remembered it all too well, and he didn't like it.   
"Well, a lot has changed since then, with the meds, you and me, everything, so....", he put his finger under Mickeys Chin and lifted his head up so he had to look him in the eyes again, then he got something out of his pocket, "Mickey Milkovich, are you gonna marry me, go down to the courthouse in some tuxes like a couple of old queens?", he held a ring in his hand. 

Mickey stared at him stunned, he blinked for a few times, "Are you proposing to me with the same words you used to break up with me?" 

Ian looked down at him, ring in hand, still waiting for an answer, "Uhm..." 

"Seriously? And you extra reminded me on what you said at the break up?"   
"Well, I - I thought I could maybe turn the bad memory into a more pleasant one this way, I'm, uh... so, you're saying no?" 

"No!"   
"No?", Ian asked sadly   
"No, I mean, yes, I- wait"   
"You do know how this works, right?"   
"I'll marry you", he stated finally.   
"Yes?"   
"Yes!" 

Mickey lunged forward to him to kiss him. Ian chuckled into the kiss and pushed him away gently, "You at least have to put on the ring though"   
Mickey nodded and let Ian slip the engagement ring on his finger. 

Mickey looked at the ring and smiled, "You proposed to me with the same words you once broke up with me, fucking hell, I'm really marrying a dumbass", he chuckled and looked back up at him, Ian grinned too. 

"It somehow made sense in my head"   
"Sure it did, luckily you take pills for that", Mickey teased him.   
"You already accepted the ring, no take-backs", Ian smiled.   
Mickey shook his head and kissed him again. 

"So, I've heard engagement sex is supposed to be even better than anniversary sex", Mickey whispered eventually.   
"I heard so too.", Ian smirked, "Move your ass upstairs."


End file.
